Lazos De Sangre
by gothik.lilith
Summary: No solo es su segundo año, sino que llega el Niño que Vivio a su vida, por que son tan similares? MS


_**Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1997**_

_**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000**_

**LAZOS DE SANGRE**

Era un 31 de agosto de 1991. Un borlote inusual se podía apreciar en la calle de la Hilandera, en Cokeworth. Todo sucedía dentro de una pequeña casita al final de una hilera de casas.

-Eileen… ¿Eileen?…- Preguntabaun hombre, de voz tenue e inexpresiva – Eileen Lilian Snape – Dijo Severus Snape con más fuerza y de manera pausada - ¿Dónde se habrá metido esa niña?- murmuro para sí mismo. Sin miramientos volvió a su labro, guardar sus objetos personales en su maletín.

-Papá… ¿me hablaste?- respondió una voz más dulce. – Estaba preparando mi baúl, perdón ¿Se te ofrecía algo papá?- respondió mientras una simpática melena se asomaba por las escaleras

Tenía una cabellera rojiza oscura, sus ojos eran pequeños, con forma de avellana, negros con unos hermosos arreglos verde esmeralda alrededor de la pupila.

-Está bien… ¡Pero recuerda que mañana ya empieza tu segundo año! No olvides nada -ella asintió con la cabeza- ¿Las túnicas? ¿Los libros?- repitió el ademan con la cabeza- ¿Tinta? ¿Plumas? ¿Y demás cosas?- La miro mientras ella risueña desaparecía por las escaleras.-Al menos pudiste contestarme.- Se volteo a sus cosas y no pudo evitar curvear un poco sus labios.

A la mañana siguiente Snape salió antes que Eileen, ya que como profesor, debía llegar primero para arreglar sus cosas en las mazmorras. Se apareció en Hogsmeade e inicio su caminata hacia la entrada de Hogwarts.

Al llegar vio que la profesora McGonagall pasar tan rápido le permitía la túnica. Llevaba un gran pergamino y sin dejar de mirarlo parecía hacer cuentas una y otra vez. Snape la detuvo bruscamente preguntando cual era el problema.

-La lista de los nuevos alumnos es demasiado grande ¡No podremos con ellos! –Dijo la profesora McGonagall mientras fruncía un poco los labios- y luego con la novedad de que este año entra Harry Potter, pobre, el apenas con un mes consiente de el mundo al que pertenece y no más de dos días conviviendo con su fama – dijo McGonagall con un poco de lastima

- Minerva, no se preocupe, con la sangre que lleva en sus venas no sería sorpresa que estuviera infringiendo las reglas el primer día – comento mordazmente – Sin contar su obvia ignorancia en la magia, sería un milagro que durara vivo el primer día.

-Severus, por eso estamos aquí, ¡Es nuestro deber como profesores impedir que eso pase! ¿Oh no lo cree así, Severus? – Lo miro con escepticismo.

-Esta tarde parece estar muy animada Minerva- Claramente incomodo se dirigió hacia su despacho – Si mi deber fuera reprobarlos sería el mejor profesor jamás visto, la docencia se equivoca – volteo a verla de reojo dejando esas palabras al aire, mientras ella volvía a emprender su rumbo.

Esa noche llegaron todos los estudiantes al colegio. Snape pudo divisar una cabellera rojiza que se distinguía muy bien de los pelirrojos Weasley, que se dirigía a sentarse a la mesa de la casa a la que pertenecía. ¿Cómo su hija había quedado en esa casa tan mediocre? Eso se preguntaba desde el momento en que se volvió parte de esos leoncitos valientes.

Algo lo saco de sus pensamientos. La puerta del gran comedor se había abierto y por ella entraban muchos mocosos asustados y nerviosos. Pudo encontrarlo con tanta facilidad, en medio de la fila, imposible no verlo, si prácticamente se exhibía, tan arrogante y orgulloso como su padre, un Potter.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Eileen, que estaba sentada junto a los gemelos Weasley, conversaba animadamente con ellos. Le habían comentado que ese año entraba su pequeño hermano Ronald, y de cómo lo molestaron en el andén. Ella solo negaba con la cabeza mientras sonreía radiante.

Apenas les iba a responder, cuando los de primero entraron al Gran comedor. Todos tan pequeños y temblorosos ¡Que recuerdos le traía! , como cuando ella atravesó por primera vez aquellas enormes puertas. Mirándolos uno a uno buscando a Ronald, se detuvo en un chico muy peculiar. Era muy extraño, llevaba unas gafas y el cabello muy despeinado ¡Qué horror! El primer día de clases, su selección ¡Y con ese aspecto! Lo único que le agrado de él fueron sus ojos. Verdes como los suyos, solo que completamente verdes, con un destello humilde y tierno

Al otro lado estaba un niño poco más alto pero igual de flaco. Tenía su cabello algo más peinado y muy rojo. Ese debía de ser Ronald, a lo cual confirmo cuando vio sus pecas. El tenía unos aires más histéricos, debía estar muy nervioso.

La profesora McGonagall se adelantaba con un gran rollo de pergamino.

—Cuando los llame, deberán ponerse el sombrero y sentarse en el taburete para que los seleccione.- Dijo la profesora McGonagall al lado del banquito en el cual estaba un sombrero muy remendado-¡Abbott, Hannah!

Una niña de rostro rosado y trenzas rubias salió de la fila, se puso el sombrero, que la tapó hasta los ojos, y se sentó. Un momento de pausa.

— ¡HUFFLEPUFF!—gritó el sombrero.

La mesa de la derecha aplaudió mientras Hannah iba a sentarse con los de Hufflepuff.

— ¡Bones, Susan!

— ¡HUFFLEPUFF! —gritó otra vez el sombrero, y Susan se apresuró a sentarse al lado de Hannah.

— ¡Boot, Terry!

— ¡RAVENCLAW!

La segunda mesa a la izquierda aplaudió esta vez. Varios Ravenclaws se levantaron para estrechar la mano de Terry, mientras se reunía con ellos. Y finalmente:

— ¡Potter; Harry!

El chico menudo en el cual se había fijado avanzó un poco tímido ahí, parecía que debatía consigo mismo sobre si sentarse o salir corriendo e irse del colegio. Sorprendida lo siguió observando. ¿El verdadero Harry Potter? ¿Ese chico tan inseguro era el Niño que Vivió?

-¡GRYFFINDOR!- Anuncio el sombrero

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Snape desde su mesa estaba un poco furioso. ¡Gryffindor! Bueno era obvio pero ¿Por qué? Miro hacia la mesa de esta casa y pudo observar a Eileen muy interesada en Potter. No podía permitirlo ¿y si se volvían amigos? ¡No! Con la arrogancia de Potter. Solo faltaría que fuera…que fuera… ¡MUJERIEGO! Como su padre. No quería ni imaginarlo.

Durante toda la cena solo pensaba en lo mal que había planeado todo. Debía de haberla mandado a Beauxbatons para alejarla de todo. Eileen lo miraba desde su mesa. El la miro con indiferencia y algo de… ¿calidez?, hasta el podía permitirse sentir cariño a alguien, al menos una vez mas ¿cierto? Tan solo una vez más.

Al verla no pudo reprimir sus recuerdos, hermosos tiempos, ahora lo único que tenia era su adorada hija. Por suerte la tenía a su lado.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

-Disculpa- Eileen miraba a Harry, pero este estaba más concentrado en sus papas asadas- Hey- pero dio el mismo resultado. Desesperada por su lenta reacción, probó subiendo un poco la voz-¡POTTER!- este asustado tiro su copa con jugo de calabaza. Tal vez no fue tan poco, para enmendar su error con voz dulce y baja le pregunto- ¿Te conozco de algún lado?- y en seguida le dedico una sonrisa radiante.

Harry estaba un poco asustado. Aquella chica no debía tener un buen carácter, ¿Quién era? ¡Ni siquiera se conocían! ¿Cómo sabia su nombre?, ok lo admitió, estúpida pregunta, después de todo el era Harry Potter, debía acostumbrarse a eso. Un poco desconfiado intento acomodar su copa mientras el mayor de los Weasley, Percy, le ayudaba a limpiar el desastre mediante magia.

-…Lo dudo, es la primera vez que vengo a una escuela de Magia- dijo en tono cortante- ¿Por qué la pregunta?- dijo molesto

-Creí que te había visto en algún lado antes, tu cara me resulta muy familiar- y le dedico otra sonrisa a lo que él respondió con una chueca. Al notar ese gesto su sonrisa flanqueo y decidió poner fin a la conversación.

Después del discurso de Dumbledor, fueron y siguieron a Percy para poder ir a la Sala Común de Gryffindor y saber la contraseña. Al entrar en la sala el prefecto dio instrucciones acerca de los dormitorios ella se sentó cerca del fuego.

"Una deliciosa comida, un delicioso fuego, unas butacas mullidas… ¡Aquello era pecado! ¿Cómo esperan que suba a mi dormitorio?" pensó. Sus parpados se sentían realmente pesados.

"Disculpa"

Definitivamente el cansancio la hacia alucinar una voz muy suave.

"Despierta"

¿Estaría soñando ya? Eso es malo, debería despertar e ir a su dormitorio, pero que calidez.

-¡Despierta!-

Ella dio un respingo ya que la asusto ¡¿Por qué la habrían despertado? Molesta volteo la cabeza para ver a su "agresor" y se topo con unos ojos color esmeralda. -¿Me darías la oportunidad de sentarme?- pregunto amablemente con una sonrisa.

-Si, si…este…disculpa- se tallo los ojos.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto él mientras observaba el fuego. Esa pregunta la agarro desprevenida. Sus manos cubrían sus ojos ¿Por qué le estaba preguntando su nombre? No había necesidad de decirlo, o al menos el aumento de temperatura en la sala se lo comento.

-Este...Me llamo Eileen, Eileen Lilian Snape- Muy bien… ¿Qué parte de no decirle no entendí?

Harry no pudo ocultar la sorpresa, imposible…pero Snape no era un apellido común ¿O si lo era? El mundo mágico era muy diferente al muggle, solo tenía una oportunidad de preguntar antes de que ella se ofendiera realmente y dejara de hablarle. ¿Semejante comparación estaba permitida?...

-¿Eres algo del profesor Snape?- pregunto mientras miraba sus facciones. No se parecía casi nada, bueno solo un poco ya que tenía el color de sus ojos negros aunque también los veía color ¿esmeralda? Iguales a los suyos, y su cabello era rojizo un poco grasiento, Por lo demás era realmente bonita.

Ella asintió ante la pregunta que le hizo.- Es mi padre.

Definitivamente Harry no supo que contestar, podría tener un carácter algo tosco, pero frívola no era, o al menos no demostraba eso. Que hermosos ojos tiene.

-Sabes…-dijo Harry después de una larga pausa entre los dos. Ella lo miro un poco desconfiada- Mi mamá, ella, se llamaba Lilian…Lily –la volteo a ver, ella estaba sorprendida, no esperaba que le dijera eso. -es nombre es muy bonito- él le sonrió.

A ella no se le escapo que sus ojos se habían puesto vidriosos.

-Gracias-respondió ante el último comentario. Ella también le sonrió. Que sincera expresión tenia aquella persona. Más que nada, sus ojos brillaban después de esa revelación. Ella lo sabía, realmente lo sabía, mas nunca espero que él se lo dijera, ¿Había algo de malo en eso?

"Eileen, definitivamente eres muy superficial" pensó, y acto seguido se despidió para ir a su dormitorio y descansar.

**¡Hola que tal! Este es el capitulo "mejorado" (¿será?) de mi primer fanfic, muchas mejoras no tendrá pero espero les agrade, una gran historia hay atreves de este fic ;D **


End file.
